<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're In My Colours by The_Eclectic_Reader23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505786">You're In My Colours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Eclectic_Reader23/pseuds/The_Eclectic_Reader23'>The_Eclectic_Reader23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles Revolving Around Certain God of Mischief [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Green and gold dress code, He didn't see that coming, Loki feels loved when his lover wears his colours</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 03:22:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Eclectic_Reader23/pseuds/The_Eclectic_Reader23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wearing Loki's colours, to his surprise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki (Marvel)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles Revolving Around Certain God of Mischief [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're In My Colours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Going to a party isn't one of Loki's favourite things. He's had a great lot of them while he was a prince of Asgard, and now it's grown too much for him. </p>
<p>However, this one is special; it's the first time you are going with him. </p>
<p>That's why he probably didn't think you'll wear what he saw you wearing: a dark green silk dress with black lace over the chest and hanging gold earrings that resemble his helmet. </p>
<p>"You're wearing green and gold," he says in disbelief. </p>
<p>"Your colours, love," you smile. </p>
<p>He looks at you. "My colours," he smiles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fun fact: the title is actually misheard verse of the song "Neighborhood #1 (Tunnels)" by Arcade Fire. The correct verse is this: "Purify the colors..." while my incorrect pair of ears heard what it heard.<br/>xD</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>